1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor toy transportation trailer configured to transport an electric motor toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known electric motor toy transportation trailer is used only for transporting an electric motor toy. Also, a known mounting base for loading an electric motor toy is used only for loading and displaying the electric motor toy.
For reference, refer to non-patent document “Catalog and Handbook 2004” (pp. 189-198) issued by Kyosho Corporation.